Long Day
by fallendarknight86
Summary: 4th Installment in the 'Lazy Morning' verse. Faberry attend the Glee reunion. Finn bashing. Fluffy Sexy Faberry. G!P Quinn & Rachel. You r warned!


**LONG DAYS**

_Fourth piece in the Lazy Morning verse - can even stand alone but the other story gives more background story to the pairing and family. _

**WARNING: G!P QUINN! Don't like it, don't read.**

Summary: Glee reunion. Finn bashing. Fluffy + Hot Faberry.

**A/N: Mistakes are all mines, sorry for it not be fully edited but wanted to post it before going to bed! Sorry again and Enjoy! Review!**

The dreadful day had finally come and Quinn just wanted to get it over with, so they could fly back to their little girl whom she and Rachel already missed so bad; the two women were driving the Berry car toward the familiar high school, after having landed in Lima the night before and settled in the brunette's childhood house. Hiram and Leroy had taken their places back in California, to look after their only granddaughter and enjoy some time with their little princess, since they hadn't seen her since Christmas time; that meant they had the whole house to themselves, but it felt weirdly empty without the young child around to interrupt their alone time or be her cute diva self throwing a tantrum in a very Rachel Berry style.

"Baby, stop frowning or you'll get wrinkles." Rachel's hand closed her pocket mirror and threw it back in her purse, her body twisted lightly to the side to get a better glimpse of her wife who was gripping the steering wheel with a tight grip. "We just had a Skype session with Harm, she is very happy to have my dads around and in two days we'll be back home, where you'll have to deal with weird cravings and two divas."

"I just…it's the first time we are away from her, I trust your dads with my own life and if something ever happened to us, I wouldn't trust anyone more than them along with Santana and Brittany. But, she is my baby princess and I just miss her." Quinn sighed softly, hands keeping a steady grip on the wheel as her eyes were fixed on the road ahead of them. "Then, seeing your ex isn't helping at all and if he even dares to send a puppy dog glance your way, I swear I'll castrate him with my bare hands."

"You are sexy when you switch to protective mode toward your family, baby." The brunette's hand inched its way up her wife's jeans clad thigh, tracing the outline of the zipper and feeling her appendage twitch under her light touch. "You have my permission to put him back in place, but no harming your fingers or getting in jail. Ok baby?" Leaning across the dashboard, she placed a wet lingering kiss on her pulse and cupped her fully, smirking at the way the blonde hissed in pleasure. "Pull over and I'll help you relax." The singer's lips trailed down the exposed skin of her wife's neck, biting and licking every inch at reach as her fingers played with the jeans' zipper lowering it slowly.

"We're going to be late baby, don't…god…don't you hate being late?" Quinn's eyes fluttered close for just a moment, she knew that if the brunette kept this act up she'd crash them into the nearest pole and risk their own safety. With the last bit of concentration, she just signaled right and pulled over to the side of the road, behind a tall bush that partially covered their car. "You are a bad girl, Mrs. Berry." The blonde killed the ignition off after lifting the tinted windows, checking in the rear-view mirror if anyone else was behind or had spotted them.

"Actually, it's Mrs. _Fabray-Berry_." Rachel's hand undid their seatbelts expertly and quickly freed her wife's aching member from the confinements of her tight jeans; she took a moment to just admire it, despite having been years since they had firstly seen each other naked, it still amazed her and turned her incredibly on. "Lay back and enjoy baby." With one last wink, the brunette's face lowered in her partner's lap , who didn't have to wait long to feel soft lips wrapping around the head of her erect penis.

"Oh god, Rachel…" Quinn's head slammed back into the seat behind her and eyes shut closed, not wanting them to lay on the brunette draped over her or it'd be impossible not to come on the spot; long fingers grabbed onto lower part of the steering wheel, gripping it so tightly that her knuckles had started aching. But how to overcome the pleasure in her lower body? Full plump lips were enveloping the tip of her stiff member, working on it with a painfully slow accuracy that was leaving her breathless, hips bucked up to meet more of that gorgeous mouth so that every inch of her cock could benefit of it. "More baby…please more."

Rachel's lips formed a smirk against the foreskin of her wife's cock, reaching under the seat she pushed it behind so that she'd have more freedom in her sensual movements; her right hand slipped slowly between the blonde's parted thighs, stroking behind her ball sack with her full palm as her tongue slid along the length of the throbbing dick. Whimpering at the taste of Quinn's pre-cum, she alternated soft bites and long leisure strokes of her tongue, knowing that it drove the photographer crazy and left her wanting more. "No wonder we'll have so much sex during the pregnancy baby, you taste better than real food." The singer looked up at her beautiful lover, who panted softly and looked down at her with a loving glare that never failed to make her heart flutter. With one last wink, the petite diva moved her head back down to envelope her wife's cock with her mouth, loudly slurping on its tip as her right hand pumped the base with long and hard thrusts, met by the hips movement Quinn was making on her own. Breathing through her nose, she swallowed ¾ of the surfer's dick, using her cheeks and tongue to massage it thoroughly as the tip grazed the back of her throat and oozed a small trickle that she swallowed with pleasure. When her fingers slipped from Quinn's base to move between her own legs, she felt a hand grab them and another hand tugged her off the stiff member she was swallowing. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to be inside you." Quinn's breath was erratic and irregular, her chest heaved deeply and her cock was glistening with a mix of her saliva and the pre-cum oozed out of its bulbous head; she wanted to keep her ministration on her lover, but how could she refuse that proposition when her pussy throbbed with desire? No surprise at all, she always got incredibly wet whenever she had 'Quinnis' in her mouth. The surfer's arms wrapped around her waist and easily lifted her off the passenger seat to sit the brunette across her own lap; as soon as their mouths were inches apart, they met in a passionate embrace that swallowed every moan and whimper of pleasure. Rachel's hands tangled into her wife's short messy hair, throwing the Ray-Ban glasses to the backseat despite them being a sexy addition to the surfer's look; long and stronger fingers had already disappeared under the hem of her dress, tugging at the small drenched thong that found itself lowered around her knees.

"God Quinn, sucking you made me so wet." The brunette's mouth pressed urgently under her wife's strong jaw, nipping and biting on every inch of her neck whilst the blonde scooped some of her abundant wetness and spread it up and down her hard cock. "Get inside baby, now." The diva's frame was squeezed between the steering wheel and her lover, hips lowered down to hump desperately the hardness protruding from between the surfer's legs and that felt deliciously against her aching clitoris. "Oh yess…" Petite hands gripped each side of the car seat, holding onto it as she felt herself entered with one hard thrust, making her quiver and collapse into her wife's strong arms.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll keep thinking of this, for the rest of the night." Quinn's voice barely above a whisper, but it exuded confidence and jealousy at the same time; her slightly bigger hands had left the steering wheel to hold onto her wife's supple asscheeks, keeping her in place as she bucked her own hips up and down to pump her throbbing member in and out of her tight hole. "You'll smell of us and bet Finn Fucking Hudson will take the fucking hint. You are mine, baby. Only mine." Nails scratched the brunette's bare asscheeks, gripping them fiercely as she sheathed her cock inside her dripping pussy, whose walls were contracting so hard around her that she could barely move.

"Yes baby, I am all yours. Goddd…" Rachel's face was buried between her wife's shoulder and neck, holding onto her for dear life as her own hips bucked down to meet the incessant pounding inside of her core, her clit ground hard on the base of the blonde's member and ached for the few seconds the surfer pulled half-way out. Breasts pressed together and their moans filled the small car, whilst windows were covered in a slight fog that was aided by the hotness outside too. "Harder baby, I am so fucking close.."

Quinn's words were caught in her throat, wanting to use all of her strength to power her dick inside the brunette's pussy as one of her hand moved between those bronzed thighs to stroke the diva's upper folds and engorged nub. Her thumb and forefinger rubbed it in hard circles, knowing it'd just help bring her wife closer to the edge and, by the way her cock was gripped by the hot walls of her core, she knew Rachel was almost there. The photographer's lips dropped soft kisses along the brunette's jawline, as her head was thrown back in pleasure and her hips slammed down to take her wife's cock all the way inside of her, riding it from above.

"QUINNNNNN!" Rachel's screams filled the car, whilst her pussy fluttered around the still pounding member and showered it with her hot gush, that trickled between her thighs and down the base of Quinn's cock. Fingers tangled in sweaty golden locks, lips met frantically in sloppy kisses as the surfer's dick spilled hot gooey of cum inside her wife's channel, filling her from the inside. The blonde's hands slipped back under the summer dress and pushed their lower bodies together, erasing any distance as she rode their orgasms out with each powerful thrust of her hips. Mouth open and eyes closed, Quinn's forehead rested on the other woman's shoulder while her lower body raised from the seat to keep pounding her cock inside the brunette who moaned breathlessly and dug her nails into the roof of the car.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…" She panted heavily and buried her head between those bouncing breasts, shutting her eyes tightly as another wave of pleasure washed over her body, making her balls throb and cock twitch until a harder gush of seed was released inside the brunette. "Mmmm fuck Rachel." Her hands fell limply on her own thighs as she tiredly pumped her semi-erect shaft inside the girl above, who collapsed in her arms once both their orgasms started fading. "That was intense…" Quinn's lips pressed lightly against her lover's temple, who lied against her limply and could only nod tiredly into her neck.

"We are running so late and they're gonna smell sex as soon as we park in the lot." Rachel's nose nuzzled along the marks she had left on the blonde's pale skin, who chuckled lightly and wrapped a loose arm around her back over the dress she wore. "I love you, Quinn Fabray-Berry." The singer felt the cock twitch inside of her core, making her pussy throb lightly at the contact and the feeling of being so over-filled with the blonde's semen.

"I love you too baby, so much." Quinn's arms slipped fully around her, holding her against her chest as they recovered from the intense session without caring how late they were running. After all, they could be fashionably late, couldn't they?

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

When the pair walked through the familiar hallways, the memories couldn't help but run through their young minds and their hands clasped tighter, wanting to make sure the present and the future they had ahead of them was more their only focus. The past was gone and they had found their way to each other, in the end. Rachel's arm slipped through Quinn's, sandwiching her left hand between her two and grazing their wedding band with her forefinger. The blonde dropped a soft kiss on the top of her wife's head, stiffening lightly when they stepped inside the familiar gym and spotted some of the former Glee Club, they both had belonged to.

"FABRAY-BERRY! IT WAS DAMN FUCKING TIME!" Santana Lopez, one of their dearest best friends, shouted from the other end of the gym and quickly covered the space between them, only to pull back and smirk naughtily at her friends. "I fucking knew it, getting laid before coming here? Marking your territory, Fabray?" She winked approvingly at the flushed blonde, who hid her face in her wife's locks.

"Don't embarrass them, Sanny." A very pregnant Brittany walked up behind her wife and moved to hug the shorter brunette, who reciprocated the embrace with the same enthusiasm. "You smell funny Rach, it reminds me of when me and San have our naked-"

"Brittany, how far along are you?" Quinn's question interrupted the clearly embarrassing question from the taller blonde, whose smile widened and hands reached down to cup her big belly. "San, you asshole, why didn't you tell me you were trying for a baby?" The surfer turned toward her best friend, who looked away sheepishly before being engulfed in a bear hug from her best friend. "It's gonna change your life, Santana and I couldn't be prouder of you two."

"Ew! Fabray you reek of sex!" The Latina shoved her best friend away from her, failing to hide the genuine smile and the unshed tears that had pooled in her eyes, at the sound of those encouragement words from her longtime friend. "6 months and we wanted to make sure everything would have gone smooth, the first months are always the most dangerous ones." Her smile turned in a sad one as she looked at the other couple, who cuddled closer remembering the hard times they had gone through with the previous failed attempts.

"Congratulations to both, I am sure you'll be great parents and since we are moving back to New York in fall, we'd be delighted to provide you any assistance you might need." Rachel beamed proudly at the two other women, who nodded thankfully and started leading their way back to the buffet tables. Quinn's arm slipped around the brunette's waist, lightly grazing her fingers along her still flat tummy and pressing a gentle kiss on her cheek, silently asking the brunette if she was okay. "I am fine baby, don't worry."

"Rachel!" A familiar obnoxious voice broke their small moment, making both girls turn their head and look up at the tall boy who stood in front of them, wearing an unbuttoned plaid shirt with a plain black t-shirt and jeans. "And Quinn…still together I see." Finn muttered to himself, but not discretely enough not to be heard from the couple.

"Finn Hudson, still the asshole I see." Quinn's remark was intended to be loud and clear, while she fixed him with her best HBIC cold glare and wrapped her wife, more securely in her arms. "Thought you had joined the Army, where is your uniform?" She raised her eyebrow challengingly, fingers playing with Rachel's wedding band as they looked up at him.

"So, how is New York's life treating you, Rach? You look more _radiating_ than usual and maybe I could visit some time. What did you say? I know you like to be _controllist_ of these kind of things, but you could get me a ticket whenever you feel comfy alright?" Finn's vocabulary hadn't definitely improved along with his attitude and way with words, that still managed to throw insults between the lines.

"I am going to get us a drink baby, I'll be back soon." The blonde rolled her eyes at the tall guy and kissed her wife quickly, before stepping toward the bar bumping him out of her way on purpose. Smirking to herself, she sent a wink to Rachel over her shoulder and then joined Santana and Mike for a light conversation by the bar counter.

"So, now that we finally got rid of her. Can't we talk? Look, I know I wasn't ready in high school and I messed up with you, but I want you back and we can start over. I could even move to New York and be there for you, find a job and get an apartment together." Finn looked down at his ex-girlfriend with his typical expression that – as Jessie rightfully said – reminded her of a constipated zombie.

"Are you seriously asking for us to start over, Finn Hudson? You have no shame. First of all, I moved on and found love – real love – in someone else who happens to be my wife and who proposed not because she had nothing else in her life but me. She proposed because she wanted me to be the biggest part of her life and build a future with me. Secondly, I already live in New York with my wife and our amazing daughter, do you really think that I'd still be the same stupid Rachel Berry, whose life revolved around the high school quarterback? Move on. Finn. I did and I'd never leave my life for you or anyone else, for the matter; now if you excuse me, I have people I want to talk to." The brunette shook her head and went to move past him, only to have her arm grabbed with a vice grip. "Let me go, Finn."

"We belong together, Rachel. I don't know what that bitch told you that brainwashed you. I could even take care of that bastard of yours that you couldn't even have naturally and in the right way, see what I'm willing to do for you? Your relationship is not natural." He towered her and moved to grab on her other arm, when a hard kick was delivered right between his legs, making him drop on his knees in pain. "You fucking bitch!"

"This is the first and last time you'll lay a hand on my wife, Finn Hudson; if you dare to even send her a glance, I'll make sure you won't be able to procreate anymore." Quinn's fists gripped the collar of his t-shirt and lifted him off the ground, so they stared in each other's eyes. "Secondly, never and I say it again, never talk about our daughter because I'll rip your testicles off and feed you them." She shoved him back and moved over to her wife, whose eyes shone with pride and love for the woman she had devoted herself to. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Quinn's voice went from dripping with anger to full concern, hands rubbed the brunette's tummy soothingly and lips pressed against her temple, sighing in relief when Rachel cuddled closer to her.

"My hero." The singer burrowed herself into the blonde's neck and held the surfer around her waist, playing with the hem of her t-shirt as they heard the security escort Finn out of the school, hopefully away from their lives for good. "You were right, we shouldn't have bothered to fly here. I miss Harmony, so bad." Looking up at her wife, she sniffed gently and fisted the back of her shirt as soft lips dropped gentle kisses on her own mouth and nuzzled their noses together.

"God, you are so cute that you make me want throw up." Santana snickered from behind them, before being slapped upside the head by her own wife who shook her head disapprovingly. "What? They aren't as cute as we are and all this Finn crap made me lose my appetite."

"Ignore her, Rachel. I know the feeling, since we left our son with Mike's parents." Tina's hand rested on the small of her back, soothing the other brunette who nodded and wiped the tears with her palm before kissing her wife tenderly. Once their lips parted, she turned toward her friends wearing a giant smile and hugging the other members of the Glee Club she hadn't greeted yet; the two women kept their hands locked for almost the rest of the night, except for when Rachel had been asked to perform on the stage or Santana had dragged Quinn and the other boys into a group performance for their partners.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Slipping the key into the lock had never felt better for them, the house was relatively quiet but they could hear the voices coming from the backyard, where they used to have dinner during the hottest nights or when the sky was clear enough to see the stars above. The blonde woman dropped both of their suitcases by the door and took Rachel's hand, leading her across the living room toward the back door where they stood to look at the scene unfolding before their eyes.

Harmony stood on the solid stone table in the backyard, both Hiram and Leroy stood around her to make sure she didn't fall off and hurt herself whilst listening to her performing one of her favorite songs from Wicked. She even moved around the table, mimicking some of the moves before she spotted a pair of familiar faces standing in the doorway and watching her with pride.

"Mommy! Mama!" The small brunette waited for Pops Leroy to help her down on her feet, before sprinting toward the two women who had lowered themselves on their knees to hug their precious bundle of joy as soon as she was at arm's reach. "I missed you!" The three years old girl buried her face in Rachel's shoulder and held onto the front of her dress, as Quinn wrapped both girls in her strong arms and pressed soft kisses on top of her princess' hair.

"Were you good for Grandpa and Pops, baby?" The photographer's eyes went to the two men standing by the table, nodding gratefully for taking care of their precious diva who was still buried in her mother's embrace. "Come give me a big kiss, baby girl." She tugged the small brunette in her own arms and dropped soft kisses all over face as they stood up, carrying her back toward her grandfathers.

"Girls, you could have called and we would have picked you up from the airport. How was your trip honey?" Hiram Berry wrapped his only daughter in his arms and hugged her tightly, while his husband and daughter-in-law talked quietly with the small kid between them. "You seem relieved to be home, did something happen in Lima?"

"Just an altercation with Finn that Quinn handled perfectly, like the gentlewoman she is." Rachel winked at her wife, who furrowed her brows in confusion despite knowing they were talking about her; the two Berry – father and daughter – moved around the stone table to join their respective partners as Harmony's attention shifted between her parents and grandfathers. "Little girl, we have a gift for you."

"Where is it Mama?" The brunette's eyes wandered around the backyard but didn't find anything, so she tried to get herself out of her blonde mother's embrace who just held onto her and moved closer to the singer who was sitting in a garden chair. "Mommy? Where is my gift? I want it now!"

"Baby girl, don't be a brat." Quinn chuckled and kissed the top of her daughter's head before kneeling on the grass in front of Rachel. "You know we talked about giving you a small brother or sister, well your mama has a small baby inside her tummy right now." The blonde placed both their hands over the brunette's flat tummy and looked up into her bright chocolate eyes, mouthing a quick 'I love you' over their daughter's head.

"Oh…when is the baby coming out, mommy?" Harmony looked back at her blonde mother who kissed her cheek gently and kept stroking the diva's stomach, watching a smile appear on her parents-in-law who were beaming with pride and unshed tears. The small kid leaned forward to hug her mother around the waist and lean her ear against her exposed stomach. "I don't know you yet but come out soon, I want to play with you!"

Just that small comment was enough to trigger Hiram and Rachel's tears, who hugged her precious daughter to her chest while Quinn smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around the girls of her life; Leroy moved to hug his sobbing husband while they just basked in the happiness of the upcoming addition to the family and how lucky they were to have each other.


End file.
